Four Times Tony Met Teyla
by Lirenel
Summary: Crossover with Stargate: Atlantis. As the title suggests, this is four times Tony DiNozzo met Teyla Emmagen.
1. Chapter 1

Four Times Tony Met Teyla

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Stargate: Atlantis. Very sad.

Note: This was influenced by two YouTube romance vids by stargatesga1, which involved Stargate and NCIS characters. I kinda took the idea and ran with it. I'm posting this under NCIS since it's mostly from Tony's point of view, but a working knowledge of Stargate: Atlantis would probably be useful. Enjoy!

* * *

_Green Dragon Bar, D.C._

Tony noticed her the moment she entered the crowded bar, close to midnight. Her step was confident, but her eyes wary and taking in the sites as if she hadn't seen a place like this before. She didn't seem to be with anyone as she sat at the bar, so Tony put on his best smile and took the seat next to her, ordering the first drink that came to mind. Turning to the woman, Tony smiled and introduced himself: "Hi there. I'm Tony. Tony DiNozzo."

She smiled back at him, though her expression was guarded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tony DiNozzo. I am Teyla Emmagen."

"Just Tony, please." The bartender brought his drink, as well as Teyla's. While sipping his drink, he noticed how she kept herself on alert, as if expecting trouble at any moment. "You know, this is a pretty safe bar. Joe here keeps it orderly, and a lot of cops like to hang out here too."

Teyla's face flushed slightly. "My uneasiness was that obvious?"

His grin widened. Perfect opening. "Well, I'm a trained investigator. It's my job to read people. And by my guess, I'd say you're in the armed forces? Just got back from Iraq or something?"

She absent-mindedly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and Tony couldn't help but notice how it seemed to shine red in the dim light of the bar. "I…work with the Air Force, yes. A civilian consultant. And you? What do you investigate?"

Ignoring that she hadn't answered him about her posting, Tony launched into an explanation about NCIS. Teyla seemed to find it fascinating, so he felt free to brag a bit about his job. After a while he asked her what she was doing in D.C. "One of my teammates felt it was necessary for me and another…civilian consultant to experience to capital of his country."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "You didn't come in here with anyone, though."

Teyla sighed and gave him a wry smile. "My teammates really are good men, but they can be…tiresome. I left two of them arguing over whether Canada or America had a better democracy, while the third was attempting to eat three hot dogs at once."

"So you came in here for some more civilized company?" Tony leaned forward on the counter so that his face came close to hers.

Teyla mirrored his movement. "And I have found pleasant company indeed."

They continued to talk, and time flew by past. Tony found Teyla to be highly intelligent though sometimes confused about American culture. A bit like Ziva actually, but less scary. He was just about to ask her if she wanted to go to lunch sometime, when three loud men barreled into the Bar. The dark-haired man with military bearing saw them first. "Hey, Teyla!"

Tony soon found that himself surrounded by the dark-haired man, a rather snarky man who was complaining about how some people didn't know the meaning of vacation and that Teyla shouldn't be running off when they could be called in at any moment, and…a very tall, scary-looking behemoth who was presently glaring at Tony in a way that made him glad he kept his side-arm with him at all times. Tony turned to Teyla. "Your team?"

Teyla rolled her eyes. "Yes. This is Colonel John Sheppard," the dark-haired man "Dr. Rodney McKay," snarky "And Ronon Dex." Bigfoot. "This is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo of NCIS."

The snarky man waved his hand to stop her talking. "Nice to meet you, no time to chat. Apparently the SGC wants us back ASAP. Come on, chop chop. Fate of the world at hand."

With a quick good-bye, Teyla and her team vanished, leaving a rather confused and disappointed Tony behind them.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The shortest chapter, but I like it.

* * *

_A destroyer in the middle of the Atlantic_

"Bad news, Probie. Looks like we're here a little bit longer." Tony couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity at the sea-sick look on McGee's face. "Apparently we're picking up some people stranded in the ocean, and they get the first helo off the ship."

It was only a little while before the destroyer found the four stranded people. As he watched them being hustled toward the helicopter, he was stunned to find that he recognized them. It was Teyla and her teammates. "Teyla?"

She turned, her eyes blank before she recognized his face. "Hello, Tony."

"Are you all right?"

Teyla smiled at him. "I am well, just a little bruised. Dr. McKay is…" her voice trailed off as she watched the medics transport the too-still body of her teammate onto the helicopter. "He is badly injured."

Tony instinctively put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine. They'll probably take him to Bethesda, and they have some of the best doctors around."

She sighed and leaned slightly against him. He could feel her tremble slightly. Whatever had happened at sea must have been pretty bad. "Thank you, Tony."

Just then Bigfoot, er, Ronon limped towards them. "Helo's leaving. Gotta go."

Teyla allowed Ronon to pull her away from Tony, and with a soft smile she followed him into the chopper. Tony watched it fly away to shore and barely even noticed as McGee retched over the railing next to him.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Herein our NCIS heroes run into a little problem. Or two.

* * *

_Botetourt, Virginia_

Tony ducked as another blue beam zoomed over his head. Swearing under his breath, he ducked behind a tree and shot at his pursuer. It only slowed the…thing down a little. "When I get out of this, I am _never_ making fun of McGee's Star Trek fixation again," he muttered to himself.

He heard the distant sound of Ziva firing at her own pursuer. Hoping she was having better luck, Tony started running in her direction. Unfortunately, the creature, which bore a startling resemblance to the white-haired, pale vampires of his childhood nightmares, caught up to him. Emptying his magazine into the thing's chest, he pulled the knife from his belt buckle. The only was out of this was to fight. And, if the marks on the dead and somehow impossibly aged Petty Officer King were any indication, it would be a good idea to stay away from the clawed hand that was raised against him.

It took a pitiful short time for the creature/alien/thing to disarm him and catch him by the throat. As the thing's right hand rose up to do…well, he wasn't sure but he was pretty sure it was something terrible. Anyway, as the hand pulled back, all Tony could think was "Gibbs is going to be really pissed that I went down so easily."

A red flash of light startled Tony, but he had no time to think as he dropped to the ground, the thing having released him. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs from being half-blinded and half-strangled, Tony heard the comforting sound of an automatic gun and a…phaser? Blinking, he found himself sitting in a heap on the ground, the creature quite…mangled in front of him. He looked up to see the most beautiful site he'd seen in a long time: Teyla Emmagen standing like an avenging angel in a TAC vest, a P-90 in her hands. "Are you alright, Tony?"

He stared for another moment before taking her pro-offered hand. "Yah. Yah, I think I'm ok. Thanks to you."A grunt informed him that there was another person present. "Er, and thanks to you too." Realizing that he was still holding Teyla's hand, Tony quickly dropped it before Ronon could think about using the phaser thing on him. "So…what the hell was that?"

"Apparently, it is classified." Tony turned to see Ziva walking towards him, flanked by Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay. "They will not tell me what those…things are."

Dr. McKay scowled at her. "Hey, we told you that they're robots who got past their programming and went on a rampage."

Ziva snorted. "Yes, but if that is the truth than I am a gorilla's aunt."

Tony snorted at Dr. McKay's confused look. "She mean's a monkey's uncle." He turned to Teyla. "So you're not going to tell us what just almost killed us?"

Teyla smiled apologetically. "I am afraid it is classified."

Tony really hated the word classified sometimes, but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at the lovely woman in front of him. Because she had just saved his life, of course. So he just sighed and said, "Well, whatever it is, I'm just glad you showed up." Teyla smiled at him, knowing he meant more than just her saving his life.

Soon a large group of Marines arrived and Tony and Ziva were hurried away to sign a lot of papers before they were dropped off unceremoniously at the Naval Yard with the clear understanding that they were _not_ to tell anyone what had happened other than there was a problem with robots. They told Gibbs anyway, but he just shrugged and said, "I should have known," and muttered something about someone named O'Neill and crazy zoomies.

* * *

I am of the opinion that either Gibbs, Ducky, or Abby knows about the Stargate Program. Gibbs just worked here, and I like thinking he has a history with Colonel O'Neill. 


	4. Chapter 4

And finally our hero gets to meet the girl on her own territory.

* * *

_Atlantis_

Only a few months later, Tony chased a suspect into a cave in the Blue Ridge Mountains. He managed to catch and cuff the suspect when the cave suddenly became illuminated. Unfortunately he the thought about how nice it would be to go home soon, because the cave began to shake and before he knew it, he was staring out a window, looking at the planet Earth. It wasn't until they went past Jupiter that the suspect began freaking and Tony had to knock him out for his hearing's sake, as well as his own sanity.

Then he thought that he wanted to go home as quickly as possible, and a green, electricity-like blob formed in front of the window and Tony got the feeling that he was going to regret not watching those Wormhole X-treme episodes that McGee had been waxing eloquent about.

Two weeks later, Tony was really glad that he had found the food and water replication device and the toilets on the spaceship he had affectionately dubbed _The Magnum_. The suspect, whose name was Bob, hadn't said much after Tony threatened to cut his tongue out if he made another Star Wars quote. Then something on the bridge pinged and Tony looked out the window to see a planet, covered in water, coming up to meet them. Luckily the ship was on auto-pilot and landed quite gently on a pier on a floating city about the size of Manhattan.

When the door opened, Tony walked out to find himself surrounded by…Marines? "Er, hi. I kinda got lost. There's a bad guy I have cuffed in there, if you want to get him." The Marines stared at him. "Take me to your leader?"

"That would be…you!" Colonel Sheppard stopped, his eyes wide in shock.

"Me?" Tony didn't_think_ he was the leader of an expedition of Marines on another planet.

Sheppard shook his head. "Sorry. Um, I'm the military commander of this base. If you'll follow me, Doc will check you out in the infirmary and then we can talk about how the hell you got here."

The doctor, a Scottish man who reminded Tony a bit of Ducky, was very thorough and Tony was extremely glad to escape his clutches. He was even happier that Teyla was waiting for him when he finished his meeting with the commander of the base which was apparently the lost city of Atlantis. Since his head was spinning with information about space travel, Ancient genes, vampiric aliens (he _knew _it!), and an international conspiracy to hide the existence of other species and planets, a familiar face was welcome.

Tony smiled at Teyla. "So, you're from another planet."

Teyla smirked. "So are you."

"Touché." Smiles broke down into laughter and Tony held out his arm for Teyla to take. "I'm starving. Is there anyplace good to eat around here?"

Teyla leaned towards him as she hooked her arm around his elbow. "I believe the mess hall is serving purple meatloaf and fake coffee."

"Hmm, well at least the company is pleasant."

"Indeed."

* * *

I am also of the opinion that Tony has the ATA gene, and rather a strong one as well. I wouldn't put it past him to be somehow related to Sheppard either. (funky hair, girls fall all over them, etc.) 


End file.
